Dragonmaw clan
The '''Dragonmaw clan' is one of the orcish clans dating back to the time of the Rise of the Horde. Under the command of the shaman Zuluhed the Whacked, the Dragonmaws swore fealty to Blackhand the Destroyer with the other clans of the Horde upon Blackhand's ascension to Warchief. When Blackhand was assassinated by Orgrim Doomhammer, Zuluhed and the Dragonmaws maintained their fealty to Blackhand by pledging their loyalty to his sons, Rend and Maim, Chieftains of the Black Tooth Grin clan. Activity on Azeroth Manipulated by the Black Scourge, Deathwing the Destroyer, the Dragonmaws found an artifact of immense power known as the Demon Soul - created by Deathwing himself ten thousand years earlier, but forever forbidden from his grasp as the result of the spellwork of the other Aspects. Zuluhed entrusted the Demon Soul to a warrior/warlock named Nekros Skullcrusher, who used it to capture the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza - much to his surprise, and certainly to Alexstrasza's. The Dragonmaws used Alexstrasza's young to fight for the Horde - and fight they did, through much of the Second War. Operating out of the abandoned Wildhammer capital of Grim Batol, the Dragonmaws maintained their control over Alexstrasza and her flight after the Horde was defeated, using them to raid Alliance ports in the surrounding Wetlands. The Kirin Tor high councillor Krasus - the humanoid form of the red dragon Korialstrasz, one of Alexstrasza's consorts - sent the mage Rhonin to free Alexstrasza from the Dragonmaws by somehow destroying the Demon Soul - which, using one of Deathwing's scales, he did. In their fury, Alexstrasza and her dragons tore Grim Batol apart and incinerated much of the Dragonmaw Clan, including Nekros, who was eaten. But some elements remain to this day in the Wetlands outside of Grim Batol. These forces are led by Nekros' son, Nek'rosh, who serves the self-styled Warchief of the Dark Horde, Rend Blackhand. Yet the question remained: What became of Zuluhed and the remainder of the Dragonmaw? That question would not be answered until almost two decades later, with the reopening of the Dark Portal... Activity in Outland At some point during the Second War, Zuluhed and much of his clan returned to Draenor and survived the destruction that led to the creation of Outland. Now they are in the service of the Lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage. Their attempts to subjugate dragons have continued — only this time, they are targeting a brood of nether drakes called the Netherwing. In what appears to be a repeat of their capture of Alexstrasza, the Dragonmaws have captured the matriarch of the Netherwing, the nether dragon Karynaku, and hold her prisoner in their fortress. Karynaku is held with a magical ball and chain, and only Zuluhed himself has the key. In World of Warcraft The rests of Dragonmaw clan on Azeroth have settled down an encampment in Wetlands, leaded by Chieftain Nek'rosh Skullcrusher. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Dragonmaw Fortress, where Zuluhed and much of the Dragonmaw clan resides, is located south of the Black Temple and east of the Netherwing Fields in Shadowmoon Valley. For some reason, certain members of the clan in this area can turn into Drakonids, this includes Zuluhed. After the player has completed the entire questline associated with the Netherwing, their current situation is as follows: The leader of the Dragonmaw (Zuluhed) lies dead, along with masses of peons and other soldiers. Illidan is outraged because the Dragonmaw revered a person that was attempting to destroy the entire clan from within and failed to seize this betrayer despite the fact that he was at their very doorstep, chained in a powerful spell. Thus far we can only assume that Illidan has attempted to fully destroy the clan. As stated by the Netherwing "The Dragonmaw empire has come to an end." World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm the Dragonmaw clan will rejoin the Horde, and be based in the Twilight Highlands. They will also battle the Wildhammer clan in the Twilight Highlands battleground called the Twin Peaks.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=24702035296&postId=246996836533&sid=1#14 Its unknown if they still have any sort of dragons, or if they have made up with the Red Dragonflight. The Dragonmaw were once a regular clan of Mag'har before being corrupted by Kil'jaeden. They may want to return to that by joining with the modern Horde. It is also likely that ex-members are already in the New Horde. Members Ranks *Dragonmaw Ascendant (Drakonid) *Dragonmaw Battlemaster *Dragonmaw Bonewarder *Dragonmaw Centurion *Dragonmaw Drake-Rider **Dragonmaw Nether Drake (Drake) *Dragonmaw Elite *Dragonmaw Enforcer *Dragonmaw Foreman *Dragonmaw Grunt *Dragonmaw Peon *Dragonmaw Pitfighter *Dragonmaw Raider *Dragonmaw Scout *Dragonmaw Shadowwarder *Dragonmaw Shaman *Dragonmaw Sky Stalker *Dragonmaw Skybreaker *Dragonmaw Subjugator *Dragonmaw Swamprunner *Dragonmaw Tower Controller *Dragonmaw Transporter *Dragonmaw Wind Reaver *Dragonmaw Wrangler *Dragonmaw Wyrmcaller Origin of the name It is unknown exactly what prompted the orcs to name their clan "Dragonmaw". It is apparent from Rise of the Horde that their name had been such for many years — long before the orcs encountered anything resembling dragons, the dragons being native to Azeroth. It is possible the Dragonmaw changed their name after they took command of the Red Dragonflight, or after Deathwing flew into the Dark Portal and secreted a clutch of eggs in Outland which, subsequently, hatched. However, this would nullify Rise of the Horde, in which the name of the clan is Dragonmaw — years before the idea of the Dark Portal was even devised. This may mean that there are or were dragons native to Draenor, or at the very least they existed in the form of mythological creatures in orcish culture — which would indicate that the Titans came to Draenor as well, which in turn indicates that the "reborn" Azeroth, freed from the Old Gods, predates Draenor. It is also possible that something similar to a Protodrake existed on Draenor at some point. Notes *One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Dragonmaw clan. References fr:Clan Gueule-de-Dragon Category:Dragonmaw clan Category:Orc clans Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Dark Factions